Just A Different Race
by Farrel
Summary: A story based on one of my drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

So after writing Artic mayhem and with encouragement from a buddy I decided to write a proper story about us.

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

**Just a Different race.**

**In the early morning sun, a vast and unknown Terra lay its dense foliage dripping with the morning dew. Down on the floor the lush vegetation ruffled slightly as a gently breeze blew. In a small clearing a small string of smoke rose lazily into the air from the burnt out remnants of a small fire. **

**All around it lay four still forms wrapped in large blankets; the Terra while incredibly hot during the day got freezing at night. One of the forms rolled over and gazed blearily up at the tree's overhead. She blinked as a small dewdrop landed on her nose for the leaves above. **

**Sighing she sat up, sleeping on the ground and really disagreed with her unlike her companions who it seemed could sleep through anything. Shoving the blanket off she stood and stretched before crossing to a large rucksack and rummaging through it. Finding what she was looking for she crossed to the fire and piled a fresh load of branches onto that had been laying nearby.**

**Opening the box she'd retrieved from the bag she lit the wood, soon a small fire was blazing. As she waited for it to warm up she moved over to the small stream that lay just beyond there clearing to wash. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched.**

**Crouching down the waters edge she pushed her hands into the cool, clear water and splashed it over her face gasping at the coldness. Something silently approached from behind her, the dark figure grinned and reaching out with its hands…shoved her hard in the back sending the girl head first into the water.**

"**W WHAT!!? Farrel looked up from her position in the water into the laughing face of Blitz. " Y…YOU DAMN YOU!"**

**Blitz wiped a tear of laughter from his eye "hahah your not normally so easy to sneak up on what's up?"**

**Farrel growled as she stood and moved out of the water wringing out her now drenched shirt, stomping past Blitz and back into the camp clearing. Phoenix was up and tending to the fire. She stifled a giggle at Farrel agitated face and busied herself with cooking something.**

**Farrel glared at her as she pulled fresh and dry clothes from her pack along with a bag. "Something funny Phoenix?"**

**Phoenix grinned and shook her head. **

"**Hmph" Farrel sat down hard and opened the bag "well then no Weasel chips for you"**

"**What I didn't know you had any left GIMME THOSE!" The other girl suddenly pounced knocking the bag from Farrels hand and the two of them rolled off to the side fighting each other for ownership.**

**Their fighting awoke the forth and final member of their party, glancing over at Phoenix's cooking and then at the abandoned bag of chips she shrugged and retrived them before returning to her sleeping spot and munching contentedly.**

**Chapter 1 END**

Ok guys seeing as this includes all of us if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in the story let me know cos I'm not sure which direction to take fully with it yet!

Or a different name for the story for that matter the title it atm was all I could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

WOOOOO and now for your enjoyment chapter 2 ^_____^

**Chapter 2**

**As they walked the day grew hotter and around midday they had to stop, though the trees gave them shade the Terra was still incredibly warm. Sitting on a fallen tree Farrel rummaged once more through her backpack looking for something.**

"**Any more Weasel chips in there?" Farrel glanced over at Crosby who grinned.**

"**No you had the last ones."**

**Crosby shrugged "not my fault if you and Phoenix always fight over them."**

"**No" Farrel agreed, "Blame Phoenix."**

"**Hey take that back yo…" **

**Phoenix's indignant protest was cut off as Blitz arrived breathlessly through the bushes. He was clutching a pale pink crystal about the size of an egg.**

"**Guys look at this I found it over there!" He held it up for the girls to see. The sun glinted of its surface dazzling Farrel as she looked at it.**

"**Standing she crossed over to Blitz and regarded the stone before poking at it.**

"**What's the big deal its just a.. WAH."**

**A sudden bright light lit up the clearing throwing Farrel and Blitz off their feet Farrel slammed into Crosby and Phoenix and the trio crashed to the ground, while Blitz met up with a nearby tree trunk.**

**A few hours later Crosby stirred groggily, opening an eye she found herself at the bottom of a pile of limp bodies. Shoving them off her easily she stood and let out a large sigh. **

"**Owowo what happened?" Crosby turned at Blitz's voice. "Farrel happened that's what."**

**As her name was mentioned Farrel stirred.**

"**Uhh remind me never to…" Her eyes widened. "Umm Crosby, since when have you been a Wallop?"**

"**What??" Crosby looked down at herself.**

**Blitz chuckled "heh if you think that's bad you should see yourself Farrel."**

**Farrel stood slowly and blinked "what? Why?"**

**Blitz had to stifle a loud laugh "because you're a Merb"**

**Farrel glanced down "awww crap"**

**Crosby glared at her "my sentiments exactly Farrel the next time you feel like poking something poke yourself rather than a potentially dangerous crystal! Because of you I'm a Wallop!!"**

**Farrel shook her head, "SO WHAT I'M A MERB AND BLITZ IS A BLIZZARIAN!"**

"**I am?" Blitz grinned widely "AWSOME"**

**Crosby shook her head "and what about Phoenix where is she?"**

**A small whine made all three turn around, a small red and black Sky monkey stood there an anxious look on her face.**

**Blitz burst out laughing once more.**

"**Now that is hilarious!"**

**Chapter 2 END**

Sorry guys I know its almost like the drabble but I needed to write it fully as a chapter. (sorry if it sucks )


	3. Chapter 3

Hello parking metre

PM: "Hello"

*gasp

**Chapter 3**

**2 hours earlier:**

**A lone Talon out on patrol had landed on a vast forest covered Terra, after exploring for any sign of something that may have been of use to Cyclonia he was taking a break perched in the branches of one of the abundant tree's. Without warning four people emerged into the clearing below his tree. Intrested he listened in on their conversation as the three girls sat down and the boy wen toff through the bushes.**

**The girls had only talked about boring things and the Talon was starting to think of ambushing them, if nothing else it would be a few more to work for Cyclonia. When the boy had returned clutching something and yelling about a crystal. Intrigued once more the Talon watched as one of the girls stood and poked at the gem held in the males outstretched hand. Suddenly there was a flash of light which made him instinctively shield his eyes followed by a few low thuds.**

**Uncovering his eyes the Talon looked down once more, the four people now lay sprawled around the clearing with the crystal laying in the centre where it had dropped.**

"**What the!!?"**

**The Talon stared in disbelief the four below where no longer human instead a Merb, a Wallop, a Blizzarian and some strange animal lay in their respective places.**

"**W..What kind of crystal IS that?"**

**Clambering quickly down from his branch he cautiously approached the inert stone. When nothing happened he gently picked it up before grinning to himself and dropping it into a small leather pouch at his side.**

**Glancing at the four still on the ground he raised an eyebrow. "Master Cyclonis will be most interested in you four."**

**Chuckling to himself he turned and moved back into the forest, a few moments later an engine was heard as he soared away on his ride.**

**Three hours later**

**The four companions finally emerged from the dense forest and as one let out a collective gasp. Standing on the edge of the Terra was The Dark Ace himself a full squadron of Talons at his back.**

"**Master Cyclonis wishes to see you"**

**END**

9Theres some new artwork up On Deviant art if you would like to see it ^_^ Again search for Tazimo

**Oooooh cliff hanger**


	4. Chapter 4

And now for more!

Sponsored by Tinhatco protecting brains like yours for over 25 years!!!

Chapter 3

"**D DARK ACE!"**

**Crosby leaned in towards her now Merbian companion, "Dude now you sound like Aerrow"**

**Blitz grinned and rubbed his hands together "hehe we get to actually fight the Dark Ace? How AWSOME."**

**Chirruping Phoenix descended from Farrel's should and charged over to the man opposite them and pocking him hard in the shin. The Dark Ace angrily shoved her away. The Sky Monkey grinned and trotted back to the others where she blew a raspberry.**

**Farrel looked down at her one eyebrow raised "was that really necessary?"**

**Phoenix nodded.**

**Across from them the Dark Ace reached into a pocket and pulled out a small green stone, it glinted as he held it up.**

"**Time for you children to take a nap" he growled.**

**Beside Crosby Blitz suddenly stumbled and rubbed his eyes sleepily.**

"**W what's!?"**

**Farrel blinked and feel onto her knee's "i..ts" she yawned and fell completely over beside the already snoring form of the Sky Monkey.**

**Crosby yawned mightily and fell muttering as she did. **

"**Hypnosis stone."**

**The Dark Ace smiled darkly as his squadron approached the sleeping foursome.**

I'm dreaming

_**It's cold here**_

_**Cold and dark and I'm dreaming**_

_**There are faces here, faces I knew and faces I know**_

_**But I'm dreaming**_

_**I hear someone calling **_

_**Someone I know**_

_**Farrel?**_

_**Who?**_

_**Farrel?**_

_**Who?**_

_**FARREL!!!**_

**_END_**


	5. Phoenix's chapter

WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP!

**Phoenix's chapter**

**After the dark's Ace's attack, Phoenix had been the first to awake. Sitting up she stared around groggily, it quickly became evident that they were imprisoned and if Phoenix knew anything they were on Cyclonia. Glancing around she found Farrel's still sleeping form on the floor a few centimetres away. Shaking her head Phoenix chirruped and turned to take stock of the surroundings.**

**Four bare walls and a dirty steel floor. Sighing the small Sky Monkey moved towards the bars. Examining them closely she grinned. If she held her breath then maybe…**

**Breathing in she started trying to squeeze through the bars within a few minutes she was out. Although she knew it would probably be better to free the others she had something she wanted to do first. She looked around and spying an air duct set into the wall at floor level trotted over and slipped inside.**

**It was incredibly dusty inside and as she moved around it made her sneeze, suddenly she stopped hearing the voice of the person she was looking for the Dark Ace. Backtracking to the last grate she had pass she glanced out through the closely set bars into the hall.**

"**Next time I catch you sleeping I'll have you sent to Zartacla for the rest of your insignificant life are we clea ARGH WHAT THE!"**

**The berated Talon watched in amazement as a small red animal suddenly launched itself from one of the wall grates and chomped down on the Dark Ace's leg. **

**Phoenix chirruped happily and proceeded to climb nimbly up to the man's face with him trying to grab her… Without success upon reaching her destination she proceeded to prod him in the eyes and as he reached for her angrily leapt down onto the floor through the logs of the chuckling Talon. Turning she blew a raspberry and waved.**

" **GET THAT RODENT!"**

**The Dark Ace roared one hand still covering his eyes. **

**Phoenix grinned and zoomed off, it might have been a dangerous stunt but she had wanted to do that for ages.**

**END**

**I OWN ALL YOUR SMOOF!**

… **I WAS FLYING ON THIS DRAGON AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE BUFFALO.**


	6. Chapter 6

BEWARE THE PANTS SQUIRRELS!!!!

Now in high definition.

**Chapter six**

**The cell was dank, dark, dirty and all kinds of other D words that describe bad things. After waking up Crosby, Farrel and Blitz had found themselves locked in a large cell with nothing in it except a pile of mouldy straw in the corner. It was on this that Blitz sat sleeping slightly**.

**Farrel sat in a corner a bored expression on her face, while Crosby paced the cell periodically looked at Blitz as he let out a sigh in his sleep. They had discovered upon awakening that Phoenix had disappeared and with any luck was out there getting help.**

"**We are so dead" Farrel moaned.**

**Crosby glanced at her one eyebrow raised. "First you sound like Aerrow now you sound like Stork I think being a Merb is affecting your brain."**

**Farrel opened her mouth to retort but stopped as twin pairs of footsteps heralded someone's arrival. Two pair looked up as both Ravess and the Dark Ace stepped into view. Dangling by the scruff of her neck in the Dark's hand was Phoenix, looking slightly dishevelled but with a smile on her furry face.**

**Without a word Ravess silently opened the cell door while the Dark Ace quickly stepped forward and literally threw Phoenix back inside before slamming the door shut.**

**Turning he regarded the four "your lucky Master Cyclonis wants you ALL alive otherwise your little Sky Monkey would be stuffed and decorating my room after biting me. Phoenix who had taken up her position on Farrel's shoulder made a rude gesture.**

**Crosby grinned as the pair of Cyclonian commanders turned to leave. **

"**HEY ACEY BOY, DARK ACE AND RAVESS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE…"**

"**ENOUGH!" The Dark Ace growled his red eyes narrowed in anger.**

**Blitz had awoken during the Wallops song and was now sniggering uncontrollably. Farrel had placed a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "Acey boy I love it."**

**Crosby laughed "wait you probably already are and do right? How many kids do ya got?"**

**The sound of the sword hitting the bars echoed around the dungeon.**

"**Unless you have a true death wish be silent NOW!" The Dark Ace growled.**

"**My my aren't we testy, did you wake up on the ugly side of bed this morning?" Farrel grinned.**

**Blitz was laughing uncontrollably now, in between laughter he managed to choke out "you guys are so dead you know that right?"**

**Crosby smirked "Yup and its totally worth it right Acey Boy?"**

**The Dark Ace muttered something inaudible and turning angrily stomped out followed by Ravess. After they were gone Crosby sat down wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. She glanced over at Phoenix who was sitting happily on the Merb's shoulder.**

"**Did you really bite him?"**

**Phoenix grinned widely.**

**END**

**Hahah Acey boy nice one Crosby, I know this is pretty much based on the review you sent but I liked it so I had to make it into a chapter and you said you wanted to annoy the Dark Ace ^_-.**

**Me: ACEY BOY glomps him  
Dark Ace: DAMN MERB GET THE HELL OFF.  
Crosby: Awww he's cute when he's mad ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

TAKITO'S!!! And a clown with no head!

Chapter 7

Up in the throne room, Master Cyclonis stood at her crystal creation machine, her thoughts turned to the four down below enjoying Cyclonia's hospitality. The door behind her slid open and the Dark Ace silently entered the room. Crossing the stone floor he knelt at the foot of the stairs hand over his heart.

"**Are the reports true Dark Ace?" He voice was soft and seductive but held an underlying tone of dread.**

"**Master Cyclonis from what the scout Talon told me the four below were human up until one of them touched an unknown crystal according to him there was a flash of light and then they the forms they are now a Merb, a Wallop, a Blizzarian and a Sky monkey."**

"**Interesting" Cyclonis turned around and regarded the man thoughtfully.**

"**Return to the Terra you found them on and find me that crystal, as for them I think a few experiments are in order…**

**Xxx**

**Some distance away from Cyclonia a Carrier was hidden in the deep clouds that constantly surrounded the Terra. On board the occupants sat around a large circular table that dominated much of the bridge. **

"**Ok everyone know what their part is?"**

**Aerrow glanced around at his squadron a small smile on his face, on his shoulder Radarr chirped.**

**The blond sharpshooter raised a hand "umm what if we get caught?"**

**Stork glanced at him condescendingly "suffering and doom most likely, unimaginable tortures and pain or if your REEEEALY unlucky a slow agonizing death" his eye twitch.**

**Finn had gone incredibly pale.**

**Piper shook her head and held out a small map to each of them, "these were really hard to come by so don't loose them! Junko and Stork you check out the dungeons, Finn you and I are on lookout on the Terra surface and Aerrow you have the rooms and corridors."**

**Finn glanced at the Merb and vise versa, both of them speaking at the same time.**

"**WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!"**

END

Oooh the Storm Hawks are here what could the possibly be looking for?

Heh I don't know

All I know is that WERE DOOMED!

A sky monkey made me right this

Phoenix: *****chirrups*  
Me: … "yes I'm talking about you

Phoenix: *growls

Me:… yeeeees

Stork:… you stole my clothes didn't you? *naked!*

Me+ Phoenix 0.0 *GLOMP


	8. Chapter 8

And now for Stork's dictionary.

Flume. I.e- a word to describe a queue – You are standing in the flume

**Chapter 8**

**Somehow Stork and Finn had made it down into the dungeons without running into anyone, and with the minimal amount of arguing both had an unspoken agreement saying that if they argued and someone heard they would end up very very dead.**

**Holding his crossbow out in front of him, Finn glanced around the dank underground room.**

"**Dude I feel sorry for anyone who gets locked up down here"**

"**Yeah yeah feel sorry for us later but for now get us outta here blondie"**

**Finn shrieked and literally jumped into the Merb's arms at the sound of a voice from the corner. Frowning Stork dropped the blond who landed hard on the floor, glancing into the shadowy area' the pilot tried to discern if anyone was actually there or if it was some ghost playing tricks and trying to lure them to their doom.**

"**You gonna stand there staring all day or are ya gonna let us out?"**

**Stork blinked as a second voice spoke out and then slowly and with extreme trepidation stepped towards the speakers. As he approached he could finally start making out three fairly tall shapes and one smaller one. A loud irritated chirrup suddenly rang out and another voice answered. **

"**No you can't bite him."**

**Stork reached the bars and glanced inside, sitting on the straw where a Wallop, a Blizzarian a Merb and perched on the Merb's shoulders a red sky monkey.**

**The female Merb grinned and Stork felt himself blush, "you know he's even cuter than I imagined."**

**The sky monkey rolled her eyes.**

**Stork now bright red turned around so they couldn't see his face. Finn having finally peeled himself up from the floor walked towards him keys in hand. **

"**Let's get them out then get out of here!"**

**Voices in the hallway made Stork turn white, Snipe was approaching and from the sound of it was accompanied by Repton, Hoerk, Spitz and Luegey.**

**END**

**ITWASENTMEIDIDNTDOITYOUCANTPROVEANUTHING**

**WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP!**


	9. Chapter 9

HOORAY AN UPDATE

I am so sorry it's taken so long

**Escape to Terra Tropica**

**With shaking hands Finn managed to unlock the door to the cell, it swung open and the three inside stepped out stretching, just as Snipe entered to room. The Talon commander stopped dead as his eyes found two Merbs, a Wallop, a Sky Monkey, and the annoying blond Storm Hawk looking at him. **

"**What..?"**

**Farrel grinned and stepped forward.**

"**Oh ahaha I've already wanted to try this, hey Snipey whats 2 plus 6?"**

**Snipe blinked and raised his fingers trying to count before Farrel interrupted.**

"**Whats the circumference of an iccosolese triangle?" **

"**Er whats?" Snipe faltered.**

**Farrel continued "what's the meaning of E equals M C Square?"**

**Crosby sniggered as Snipe turned red trying to make sense of all the input.**

"**Dude if you carry on his brain will explode."**

**A nervous voice suddenly interrupted "Um sorry to break this banter up but we should run NOW!"**

**The girls and Blitz turned to see Stork beckon and flee from the room through a door set into the far wall, Finn followed. Glancing back they found Snipe still blocking the door trying to figure out the information Farrel had thrown at him he was standing right in the other doorway effectively baring access to the Raptors.**

**Eager to continue messing with Snipe but not wanting to get left behind Farrel and the others nodded and ran after the fleeing Storm Hawks. Running through the corridors above the bumped into Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Radarr.**

**The Sky Knight glanced at the four newcomers questionly but as a bolt of energy shot passed and he decided to keep questions for later. Spying the exit the seven teenagers put on a burst of speed. Then they emerged into the dull daylight of Cyclonia.**

"**THERE!!"**

**Stork shouted and motioned to the Condor looming up in front of them as they ran. The energy blasts were getting thicker and it would only be a matter of time before one of them was hit, then they were sprinting up the ramp of the carrier and Stork was zooming for the bridge within seconds the Condor rose majestically up into the air and with a blast of energy from its engines soared off into the sky.**

**Panting Aerrow glanced at the newcomers and motioned for them to follow him, up to the bridge. Once there he indicated they should sit down at the table. Piper and the other Storm Hawks took up positions around the table.**

"**So what were you guys doing on Cyclonia?"**

**Blitz yawned. "Interesting story that"**

**Aerrow grinned "so tell me."**

**Farrel grinned back and began speaking.**

**Xxx**

_**A few hours later**_

"**And then Stork and Finn appeared."**

**Aerrow blinked "that's pretty cool."**

**He turned to the navigator "Piper ever hear of a crystal that turns you into a different race?"**

**Piper shook her head "I'll have to do some research if Cyclonia has this crystal she may find a way to use it to her advantage.**

**Aerrow nodded "ok Stork take us to Terra Tropica"**

"**TROPICA AWSOME!" Both Finn and Blitz intoned at the same time earning the dry looks from everyone. "WHAT?" Again they spoke in unison.**

**Stork glanced over at the female Merb conversing happily with her friends before turning to Aerrow. "Any particular reason were going to Tropica?"**

**Aerrow nodded "One we were scheduled for some vacation time and two it will be the least likely place Cyclonis will look for these guys. Uh by the way Stork are you ok? You look kinda red"**

**Stork looked away "Fine just fine"**

**END**

I may do a relationship thing between myself and Stork so Crosby, Pheonix and Blitz if you want anything in the romance sector let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

GAH IM SORRY IM SORRY!

(Sorry not a very long chapter)

**Tropica**

**The Condor had finally reached the Island paradise known as Terra Tropica and now lay nestled comfortably in the sand. It was empty all of its occupants were out on the beach enjoying the sun and surf.**

**Crosby leaned back on the golden sand and adjusted her sunglasses.**

"**Now this is the life."**

**Sitting beside her Farrel grinned, the warm sun agreed with her more than the others, being a Merb meant that she was cold-blooded.**

"**I'll say I could stay here forever."**

**A little ways off Phoenix and Radarr were playing a small game of hide and seek among the dunes. While Blitz, Junko and Finn were off surfing, Aerrow and Piper were in deep conversation, while Stork sat behind them in the shade.**

**Sighing Farrel leaned back.**

"**Hey What if were stuck like this forever?"**

**Crosby glanced at her with an unconcerned look.**

"**Stuck on Terra Tropica? I think I can live with that."**

**The female Merb poked her "You know what I mean, what If were stuck as we are forever as in not being human anymore."**

**Crosby blinked and sat up.**

"**.. Interesting question… But then we wouldn't be as we are now if you hadn't poked that crystal!"**

**Farrel sighed.**

"**Oh sure bring that up."**

**She sniggered as she watched Blitz wipe out before turning her attention back to her companion.**

"**Alright personally I don't care if I'm stuck as a Merb forever I was just wondering how you guys felt about it."**

**Crosby smiled.**

"**Being a Wallop has its perks and when have you ever heard Blitz complain about being a Blizzarian?"**

"**Alright you got a point. Although even if were content about staying as we are what about the crystal something like that shouldn't be in the hands of Cyclonia."**

**Crosby nodded.**

"**So we go get it back."**

**Farrel grinned.**

"**Risk death and dismemberment going back to Cyclonia? Sounds like my kinda plan."**

**END**

Nate: I cant belive you, NOW you come back to update this old thing?

Me: Shaddup I made a promise and I don't break my promises.

Nate:… You coulda updated my story first.

Naruto: WHAT ABOUT MINE HUH YOU GONNA START IT AND THEN NOT FINISH IT!!!

Me:….damn you Crosby you've started a revolution

Beezy: RIGHT ON

Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!


	11. Chapter 11

AND A CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!!!!

**Chapter 11**

**The short respite on Tropica was just what everyone had needed after the escape from Cyclonia but now they were planning to go back and risk their lives to retrieve the strange crystal that Crosby had named pokenchange crystal.**

**Currently though Farrel with Phoenix on her shoulder followed by Crosby and Blitz walked down the corridors of Atmosia prison. It had been Crosby who had suggested coming to see Carver pointing out that he had been a good Sky Knight before his betrayal and might know something about the crystal.**

**Walking alongside the Wallop Farrel glanced at her thinking this was probably a waste of time.**

"**You sure he might know something or are we here just because you want to see Carver and tell him you love him?"**

**Phoenix chirruped.**

**Behind them Blitz put his head to one side trying to understand the sky monkey but after a while gave up and returned to his own thoughts which lets face it were probably about Suzi-Lu.**

**Crosby grinned at the Merb as they arrived at the cell.**

"**A little of both I guess."**

**Inside the man known as Carver formerly the Sky Knight of Atmosia looked up at them, he scowled as he regarded them. **

"**YOUR HOT."**

**Farrel blinked.**

"**Um Crosby were here to ask something remember?"**

**Crosby grinned.**

"**Yeah yeah, ahem alright say Carver have you ever heard of a crystal that changes people into something else, say for example a human into a Wallop?"**

**Carver regarded them for another minute before replying.**

"**As a matter of fact yes."**

"**Is there anyway to reverse the effects?"**

**Carver glanced at the Merb an evil grin on his face.**

"**Only if you have the crystal and it's completely whole."**

**Farrel sighed.**

"**Great…"**

**Crosby grinned at the man inside the cell.**

"**You're so cute when you're being evil."**

**END**

Yes I know its short and I apologise *bows*

Nate: PUDDING!


	12. Chapter 12

Yes Yes I know it's been a very long time since I updated it and I apologise

**Chapter 12**

**Night on the Condor**

**Darkness had fallen and while other members of the Storm Haw****ks and her friends off doing whatever it was they were doing Farrel sat at the table on the bridge. Her mind whirled with the implications of what Carver had told them. That there was a chance that they could change back to being humans again if they retrieved the crystal and if it was whole.**

**The thing was she wasn't so sure she wanted to, being a Merb wasn't so bad, in fact she had come to terms with it. She just wasn't sure if her friends actually felt the same way. Certainly Blitz didn't seem to care, and Crosby had said about the same thing back on Tropica. The thing was did they mean it? She sighed tomorrow they would raid Cyclonia to retrieve the very thing that had started all this. One thing was for sure even if she and her friends choose to remain like this in the current forms they couldn't let Master Cyclonis keep the crystal. Who knew what sort of evil she could contrive from it.**

**She blinked as a shadow fell across the table a tall figure with long ears. She hadn't heard the door to the bridge open nor had she heard Stork enter. Although her hearing had improved greatly on becoming a Merb.**

**Looking up she found him looking at her in an embarrassed kind of way he blushed as she looked at him.**

"**You seem to be doing that a lot lately."**

"**He stuttered as he tried to speak."**

"**Ah… P…probably Mungarian s…s..Swamp fever."**

**He swallowed as she smiled at him.**

"**Not catching is it?"**

**The male relaxed very slightly and let a small smile steal onto his face.**

"**So when we get that crystal back you guys are gonna change back?"**

**Farrel tilted her head to one side her mind turning back to her thoughts of a few minutes ago. She thought she wouldn't mind staying a Merb for the rest of her life, but if they did retrieve the crystal and she had the choice would she?**

**Stork moved slightly closer to her and held out a hand helping the female to her feet. Her hand felt so warm in his and as she looked at him with those soft brown eyes he felt a strange fluttering feeling in his belly that he had never felt before. **

**Slowly all trace of anxiety gone he leaned towards her…Suddenly laughter echoed around the bridge and he pulled away sharply. Standing in the doorway were Finn and Blitz supporting each other in their laughter.**

**Farrel, Stork noted looked as though she wanted to kill them both but somehow refrained and left the bridge though not before she had kicked Blitz in the shin as she passed. Stork grinned at that but turned his face back to his most angry glare staring at the pair of them.**

**In the small kitchen Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Crosby were discussing the plan for the following morning.**

"**So I was thinking if we infiltrate the Terra splitting off in three separate groups we stand a much better chance of reaching the throne room which is almost certainly where Master Cyclonis is keeping the Crystal."**

**Crosby nodded as Piper spoke.**

"**So what happens when we find it?"**

"**Get back here with it as fast as you can, we don't want to be hanging around Cyclonia for any longer than we have to."**

**Piper held out a sheet.**

"**A list of the groups."**

**Crosby glanced down at it, Stork was to remain alert at the controls of the Condor, while herself, Farrel and Phoenix made up one group Aerrow, Piper and Radarr another and finally Finn, Junko and Blitz.**

"**Alright we got a plan when do we leave?"**

**Crosby grinned feeling her Wallop warrior blood rising within her.**

**Aerrow grinned back.**

"**We leave at first light!"**

**END**

Ohh this story is nearing its end. What will happen? Will we decide to remain in our new forms? Or will we choose to become human once more. Dunno, you'll have to wait to find out until I write the next chapter mwhahahahahaha.


	13. Chapter 13

Woo this one is almost finished sorry it been so long between my updates for this I get distracted a lot… ohhh waffles… see!

Wilbur: You suck…

Me: YOU SENT THAT LETTER!

Wilbur: *whistles*

**ATTACK**

**The day dawned bringing with it a grey overcast sky, rain slapped against the large window of the bridge. As the Condor continued on its way towards its destination everyone on board could feel the tension in the air. As they neared Cyclonia the clouds turned from a dark grey to an almost blood red, a storm kicked up turning the rain into a howling storm.**

**Stork got as close as he dared hiding the Carrier above the clouds and hopefully out of sight of any Talons that may be on lookout. Having already discussed the plan the pre-arranged groups now sat on their rides on the bridge. Prior to their departure to Cyclonia the Storm Hawks along with Farrel and her friends had paid a visit to Terra Atmosia procuring three shiny new sky rides for them (depleting most of their remaining funds.)**

**Farrel grinned at the red sky monkey Phoenix who was sitting in the co-pilots seat on the Female Merbs ride, much like Radarr's on Aerrows own. The animal grinned back and then checked to see if she had a secret compartment.**

"**Ok were as close as were gonna get without being shot down…. I think."**

**Stork's voice sounded over the Com system.**

**Blitz whooped and gunned his engine eagerly earning a disapproving look from everyone except Finn of course who had joined in. The wide doors leading out onto the runway opened and the sound of revving engines reverberated around the room loudly followed by the screech of tyres on metal.**

**Before them lay Cyclonia, a whole Terra full of dangers and the one thing that could make them human again the crystal.**

**In the throne room Master Cyclonis turned from her crystal machine and regarded the four people standing there, The Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and Repton. **

"**They have arrived."**

**Ravess smiled thinly but said nothing beside her Snipe eagerly hefted his mace in his hands.**

"**Snipes gonna smush em."**

**Repton snarled at him angrily.**

"**You couldn't even stop them from escaping the first time and you think you can defeat them now?"**

**Snipe scowled back. **

"**The confused me with math…. I HATE MATH."**

"**ENOUGH."**

**The Dark Ace glowered at all of them.**

"**You know what you have to do, stop them from reaching here by any means necessary."**

**Cyclonis smiled as the pair stopped arguing and fell silent, the Dark Ace turned to her and bowed before leaving the room, the other three following after them. Turning back to her machine she regarded the crystal which rested in a small metal holder. She thought she had almost managed to control its strange power of turning people into different races, granted that their were a few less Talons around but what did that matter to her. She had in her hands something that once she had fully harnessed the power of she could use to control the Atmos.**

**After splitting up from the others Crosby, Farrel and Phoenix had landed at their assigned point on Cyclonia the warehouse. Leaving their rides as well hidden as the could behind a large group of scraggy ferns the pair with the Phoenix riding on the Merbs shoulder had made their way to its entrance.**

**Ducking down behind an abandoned and rusting old sky ride the regarded their entry point. Several Talons moved about checking boxes and shipments overseen by none other than Snipe.**

**Crosby grinned. **

"**Perfect."**

**Incredulously the Merb scowled at her and motioned at the hulking man.**

"**How is that perfect?"**

**The Wallop smiled.**

"**Farrel, Farrel Farrel where would be if we didn't have a challenge in life?"**

**The other scowled.**

"**Probably human and not about to infiltrate Cyclonia."**

**On her should Phoenix chattered.**

**The Merb sighed.**

"**Touché…Alright what's the …"**

**She stopped as the Wallop simply vaulted over the sky ride and charged letting loose an exuberant war cry.**

"**Plan…"**

**Farrel finished sighing.**

**END**

**I blame Phoenix personally.**

**Phoenix: *chatters***

**Me: Well its true**

**Crosby: Is that wise?**

**Phoenix: *grin***

**Me: Ahh**


	14. Chapter 14

UPDATE TIME YAY

Crosby: About time too

Phoenix: *Chirrup*

Blitz: DAMN

Me: Sorry guys

**Chapter 14**

**Farrel watched as her companion charged bearing down on a few surprised Talons, they were sent flying and the Merb winced as they crashed back down to ground. On her shoulder Phoenix danced up and down chattering rapidly before she dived to the ground and followed the Wallops charge.**

"**Well no guts no glory right?"**

**Standing Farrel raced after her friends, glancing behind her she didn't see the hulking mass of Snipe in front of her until she crashed into his chest. The Talon commander grinned evilly and brandished his mace.**

"**THIS TIME SNIPE'S GONNA SMUSH YA GOOD LIZARD!"**

**The female's eye twitched.**

"**Lizard? LIZARD I'LL SHOW YOU LIZARD YOU BONEHEADED JERK!"**

**Standing she adopted a fighting pose, Snipe took a step backwards unprepared for the fierce glint in his opponents eyes. Crosby who was just finishing bashing the remaining Talon's heads together turned at the shouts one eyebrow raised.**

"**Awww I wanted to take him on."**

**Trotting over to her dusting off her tunic and hands Phoenix chattered a question.**

"**Nah it's more fun this way, you know Farrel knows Sky Fu."**

**The Sky Monkey chirruped.**

"**No Blitz doesn't need to know he'll find out when he annoys her enough."**

**Another chirrup.**

**  
"No dib's on the Dark Ace though."**

**Circling Snipe Farrel glared at him and then made a come on gesture with one hand. Snipe roared and charged swinging his mace wildly from side to side. Smiling the Merb simply sidestepped and stuck a foot out tripping the hulking mass as he went by.**

"**OLE."**

**On the sidelines Crosby sniggered along with the laughing chatter of the Sky Monkey. Climbing to his feet Snipe growled and looked around for his adversary who had moved over to stand by the castles walls, almost bull like the Talon ground his feet in the dust and charged mace raised high grinning when she made no move to get out of the way.**

**Instead she simply held up a hand motioning for him to stop, which ludicrously he did a confused expression on his face.**

"**Ummm what are you.. GAH."**

**He reeled backwards as she dropped her hand and using her other poked him in the eyes. The she dropped fast spinning in a circle and kicking out with a hard kick that slammed into his chest. **

"**CROSBY YOUR TURN!"**

**The female grinned as Snipe stumbled backwards hands still clutched over his eyes. The Wallop grinned and clenched a fist, as Snipe reached them Phoenix tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Whut?!"**

**He was met by the wild grin of the Wallop as she slammed a fist into the man sending him literally flying backwards, when he hit the ground he stayed down. Brushing off her knuckles Crosby grinned at her companions. **

"**Kicking Talon butt is fun I could make a habit out of this."**

**Phoenix**** chattered.**

"**Yeah later right now we have a mission remember? Besides I'm sure there's plenty of Talon booty to kick inside."**

**Again the sky monkey chirruped.**

"**Yes and to bite, shall we?"**

**Turning towards the entrance Farrel jogged off, Crosby stared after her for a few seconds before following.**

"**I wonder if the others are having as much fun?"**

**END**

Yup sorry I know I've written two chapters in a row with me, Crosby and Phoenix but the next chapter will feature the other groups.

Nate: you should update my story now

Me: give me a break I'be been updating yours nearly every night

Nate: whats your point?

Me: I'm writing it alright it will be up tommorow.

Sully: Wernt you hanging from that cliff of yours kid?

Me:...maybe


	15. Chapter 15

Dun Dun Dun its another update for JADR ENJOY

**Chapter 15**

**Up in the air Finn, Junko and Blitz had covered Aerrow, and Piper until both had landed on the Terra. The pair of them had then headed of inside the fortress.**

"**What now eh?"**

**Finn glanced over at the Blizzarian and then pointed up towards the higher reaches of Cyclonia. **

"**We go right up there and get inside the throne room, we steal the crystal back and then we get outta here."**

"**Ummm I don't think that's going to be as easy as it sounds Finn."**

**Junko's voice cut across Finn's voice, the Wallop was gazing into the sky above the castle where several black shapes could be seen moving at speed and getting closer.**

"**That's brilliant eh! I get to be in the dogfight."**

**Finn raised an eyebrow as Blitz bounced around happily in his seat, what's so could being in a dogfight, especially when it's against…**

"**RAVESS?"**

**The sharpshooter glanced around wildly as the strains of violin music suddenly reached his ears getting louder and louder.**

"**Oh not good."**

**He swallowed and turned his ride; in the air behind them having executed a pincer movement was the Talon commander and several more lackeys. While the two Storm Hawks and Blitz had been watching the Talons in front of them approaching Ravess had led several more below their scope of vision and then came up behind them.**

**Blitz grinned.**

"**Awesome."**

**Ravess smiled back wickedly.**

**  
"Indeed but not for you furball."**

**Her smile widened as she raised her bow, startled into action Finn and Junko both gunned their engines and took off into the cloud of oncoming Talon's.**

"**BLITZ MOVE IT!"**

**Gunning his own engine Blitz complied but not away from Ravess, he started towards her.**

**Hefting the crystal axe he'd borrowed from the Blizzarian's on Terra Nord he quickly fired off two shots, One grazed her ride inflicting minimal damage while the other zoomed past and slammed into the engine of one of her lackeys destroying the ride completely leaving its luckless rider floating in the sky.**

**Likewise Ravess fired two shots of her own one hitting narrowly missing Blitz's head the other shooting off into the distant mass of Talons fighting Junko and Finn.**

"**Wow you really don't need us to defeat you eh?"**

**An energy bolt from behind him slammed into his ride sending a cloud of smoke spiralling upwards, Ravess smiled as another two Talons rose up behind the cocky upstart in front of her.**

"**It looks like you're out of luck."**

**End**

Oh noes whets gonna happen to Blitz?

Blitz: I win, marry Suzi-Lu and live happily ever after eh?

Crosby: *smacks him*


	16. Chapter 16

TYPO'S ARE FUN!!!

Crosby: Too much coffee again?

Me: YUP

**Chapter 16**

**Ravess smiled as the Blizzarian glanced in horror at the pair of Talons now flanking him on both sides. Using the Blizzarian's moment of distraction the female quickly nocked another crystal arrow, her target Blitz.**

**Suddenly a blur of speeding sky ride and blond kid zoomed past yelling with wild exuberance. There was a sharp clang and a small explosion and then Ravess was falling her sky ride falling apart beneath her as the crossbow bolt took out the engine.**

**The two Talons glanced around in horror only to go the same way as their leader moments later as Junko slammed into one while Blitz jumping into action decimated the other.**

**Hanging in the air suspended by her parachute Ravess snarled and threw the handles from her ride still clutched in her hands at the Talon still playing the violin even though he drifted in the air like her.**

**Turning in the now Talon free sky the trio head for the Terra, Junko flying in low below Blitz and Finn. The blond grinned happily rubbing a hand over his sky ride.**

"**I DIDN'T GET SHOT DOWN AWSOME!"**

**A sudden b****olt of sizzling energy shot out of nowhere slicing through the engine of Finn's ride neatly bisecting it in half. **

"**AWWW MAN! YEEEEAAAH!"**

**Blitz chuckled as the sharpshooter fell before wincing as he landed crotch first on Junko's. His mirth didn't last for long though as he found where the attack had come from. There was someone else in the air with them, a someone with dark raven hair and an evil sneer on his face.**

"**Uhhh Guys? LET'S MOVE EH!!"**

**Gunning his engine Blitz zoomed off through the sky followed closely by Junko with Finn clinging on behind him. The two rides landed moment later on the upper sky docks of Cyclonia, wasting no time the trio dismounted and ran inside. **

**Rushing through the hallways they didn't seem to notice how empty they were, only intent on getting away from the Dark Ace. **

"**HEY THERE'S THE DOOR!"**

**Finn pointed as a set of high doors rose into view, getting closer and then BLAM. They crashed through entering the throne room just as Aerrow, Piper and Radarr entered from a door on the far left and Crosby, Farrel and Phoenix thundered in through a door on the far right.**

**The Merb blinked.**

"**Ok that was weird."**

**Crosby scowled. **

"**I wanna kick some Dark Ace booty."**

**Phoenix chirruped. **

"**I think your missing the point of us being here Crosby eh"**

**Blitz pushed through the crowd and pointed at the crystal machine the small pink crystal set into its workings. Suddenly the three sets of doors slammed open once more and two squadrons of Talons, plus the Dark Ace entered.**

"**Even if you go the point it wouldn't matter."**

**A soft yet sinister voice echoed through the chamber and Master Cyclonis stepped into view from around the machine.**

"**After all what good would it do you? You're all going to die."**

**Farrel sighed.**

"**How original."**

**END**

Me: Sorry you knew it was going to happen

Crosby: knew what?

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: I don't know I just like making stuff up


	17. Chapter 17

Me: It's been a long ride but this is finally it

Crosby: Yes and next time you write a story about us I demand you finish it before starting anything else

Blitz: She has a point there eh

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: … If I hung my head any lower in shame it would be touching the floor!

**Chapter 17**

**Several things happened at once, one moment the Storm Hawks, Farrel and her friends and the Talons all looked at each other and then—**

**Farrel charged for the crystal machine plucking the crystal from its place as she went by only to crash into a Talon who had gone the other way. The crystal was knocked from the Merb's hand as the pair grappled it bounced down the steps and landed at the foot of the dais. **

**Crosby grinned and broke into a run shoulder barging into the Dark Ace who quickly regained his feet, the two warriors circling each other warily.**

**Phoenix joined up with Radarr, the pair of them zipping around the room administering sharp bites to unwary butts.**

**Blitz ducked an energy blast along with Finn and Junko diving for the crystal. No sooner had the Blizzarian gotten hold of it though, than the gem was knocked from his grasp to be scooped up by a talon.**

**Aerrow and Piper battled with Cyclonis trying to avoid the devastating blasts that fired from her staff and trying to attack back.**

**Downing her adversary Farrel stood and spotted the Talon attempting to make an escape with the crystal, running after him she literally threw herself at his feet. He tripped and the crystal went flying only to be caught by—**

**The Dark Ace he spun sending a kick crashing into Finn who made a grab for it and then he himself was crashing to the floor as a crushing tackle from the female Wallop slammed into him.**

"**I GOT IT!!"**

**Blitz, Farrel and Crosby yelled all together as they raced after the flying crystal—**

**Aerrow ducked as another fiery blast shot over his head, it missed him by inches he looked up and saw something small flying through the air right into the blasts path.**

"**That's not good."**

"**NO!"**

**Cry's from the once humans and Master Cyclonis all together and then with a sharp crack the crystal was blown into tiny pieces as it collided with the energy bolt. White hot light shot out everywhere the energy of the small crystal lancing the walls. Cracks appeared where it struck, the energy rupturing wires and fuel lines.**

**There was sudden silence in the room for a few seconds and then the floor began rumbling not so noticeable at first but quickly becoming harder making it difficult to stand.**

"**I think it's time to go eh?"**

**Blitz stumbled as the floor shook violently, turning he heading for the door.**

"**ALRIGHT STORM HAWKS MOVE!"**

**Aerrow bellowed firing an energy blast of his own making Cyclonis duck behind cover and then he was running followed by Piper, Radarr, Finn, Junko, Crosby and Farrel. The Dark Ace yelped suddenly as they fled and turned looking down at his butt. **

**The red sky monkey grinned and let go quickly running after the others she made a rude gesture with one small hand before clambering up onto the fleeing Merb's shoulder.**

"**AFTER THEM!!"**

**Cyclonis shout was almost drowned by a loud crack, the roof suddenly giving way before the onslaught of spent crystal energy.**

**Running through the deserted hallways Aerrow quickly spoke into a com strapped to his wrist. **

"**STORK GET READY FOR A QUICK ESCAPE WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GET TO OUR RIDES, WE NEED THE CONDOR!!"**

**There was a dull hiss of static for a moment and then—**

"**Already here, and you better hurry up the whole Terra is shaking."**

**As was the pilots voice Aerrow noted.**

"**I don't know how much longer she can hold. Were just outside the entrance!!"**

"**Were on our way don't leave without us."**

**Aerrow clicked off and forced himself to run harder, the others behind him sprinting as well. Around them Cyclonia was beginning to disintegrate chunks of debris falling down around them. **

"**THERES THE DOOR EH!"**

**Blitz pointed, they could all see the shaft of light stretching through the portal, and then they were through more debris and chunks of metal falling around them, and there was the Condor the ramp down.**

**Without wasting anytime they ran for it the ramp closing swiftly as the last person boarded. The engine roared into full life and then the carrier ship was lifting up and away from the Terra. **

**Looking out of a view port Farrel sighed and then jumped about a mile as Crosby slapped an arm across her shoulders dislodging Phoenix from her perch.**

"**Why the long face?"**

**Blitz chuckled earning a venomous stare from the Merb.**

"**We lost the crystal…"**

**Crosby laughed and pointed and what remained of the castle. **

"**Yeah but we destroyed Cyclonia, how many people can say that?"**

**Farrel had to smile as Phoenix chattered.**

"**Yeah I guess your right."**

**Blitz grinned at the three girls.**

"**So eh where do we go from here?"**

**They shrugged in unison.**

**END**


	18. Chapter 18

Whew thanks for to everyone who have read and reviewed this story, I apologise for the amount of time is taken to complete.

Special thanks to Crosby, Phoenix and Blitz you know who you are, for making this story so fun to write.

**Epilogue**

**Up on the bridge of the vessel a figure sat at a table writing in a small leather bound journal. She looked up as the door hissed open and a small red animal walked in rubbing her hands on a dirty rag.**

"**How they looking Phoenix?**

**The Sky Monkey chirruped and gave thumbs up. The other a female Merb nodded and stood stretching out cramped limbs. Moving over to the controls situated at the front of the carrier.**

"**When do we pick up Blitz?"**

**Another chirrup.**

"**If he's as bad as last time he went to Terra Nord then yes."**

**The door hissed open again and another strolled in holding a bag that said ferret crackers.**

"**Farrel we picking up Blitz?"**

**Crosby picked another cracker from the bag and chewed contentedly.**

**Farrel's eye twitched and then she launched herself at the Wallop aiming for the ferret crackers. The pair of them rolling around the bridge trying to gain ownership of the bag.**

**Phoenix shrugged and on principle threw herself into the fray.**

**Seconds later a voice sounded over their com system.**

"**Carrier Falcon this is the Condor we could use your help for a mission you guys there?"**

**Pulling the sky monkey from her head the Merb stood and crossed quickly to the controls.**

"**This is the Falcon, we hear you Stork send us the coordinates and we'll be right there."**

**She glanced over at Crosby who grinned.**

"**You ready?**

"**Let's fly."**

**The End**


End file.
